Scent and others
by midorinohime
Summary: A collection of stories - Don't Cry added
1. Scent

Scent

~MNH

(596 Words)

The aroma of the food from the kitchen made our young brunette trail down the scent from the outside. Before this delicious scent reached him, he was completing his daily training from hell courtesy by his beloved Itako. She had been pushing him so much these days. Well, there's no reason anymore to do the training for the tournament will be in five hundred years time.

He continued to hunt down the source of this mouth watering scent, eyes closed. He walked like a cat on eggs. Slowly, slowly, he followed the smell which led him, obviously, at the kitchen.

He knows that someone's cooking a very delicious luncheon and he can't stop his feet trailing the aroma that makes him very hungry. Finally, he stopped and reached the final destination. He opened his chocolate orbs and stared at the back of the mysterious cook.

The cook did not even realize that she already had company so she continued to do her work, her hair gathered together by her red bandana although some strands managed to escape from it. She continued to stir the soup, quite oblivious to the pair of eyes staring at her appreciatively.

**AaAaA**

_He'll probably be very hungry after the session I made for him._ She marched down the stairs, foot ever so lightly touching the wooden floors. When she reached the bottom steps, _Hmph. So what if he's hungry? HE should make his own food. _She went straight to the living room and walked towards the TV set to turn it on. Outside, she can hear him exerting all his effort to finish the task.

"Five Hundred and thirty-seven, Five Hundred and thirty-eight, Five Hundred and thirty-nine, Five Hundred and forty, Five Hundred and forty--," _Ugh. Better to prepare the lunch, I won't be able to concentrate anyways._ She turned the TV off and tossed the remote at the corner and started to go to the other room.

"It's a bit chilly, today. Yo- I would like to eat some soup, may be…" Anna went to fetch the utensils and other thing that she will need for her chore and started working on it right away.

Anna gingerly stirred the soup but felt the warm weather getting on her nerves so she decided to tie her hair using her bandana. She added some spices and stirred the soup once more and was about to taste it when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her small waist.

"What the-," when she saw who the impertinent person is, she continued "You almost gave me a heart attack, Yoh-baka!" he did not respond, just continued to hug her. She can smell his scent, an after training aura that she so love. "H-hey…" She stuttered.

"Just a moment, Anna" he murmured, burying his face on his golden strands imprisoned in a very red bandana.

She did not really mind though. Even if Yoh's body is a little bit sweaty, it does not matter. She's enjoying being like this staying this way. "Yoh, I am cooking, if you want to eat, get the hell out of here and leave me." She hissed, but the young man did not hear it, or maybe pretending not to hear it… "Yoh—,"

"Yeah, I just like the scent of your hair…" when she did not say anything he uncoil the arms around her and said, "It smelled just like the soup you're cooking, so yummy!"

A vein formed on the lovely face of the great Anna Kyouyama. "Yoh Asa-ku-ra---,"

A/N: hehe I really don't have any clue about this story. I was just writing it down while talking to students. Oh, tell me what you think of it.

I was able to type it down because I changed the font size to '4' so they cannot read what I was writing. But I still cannot type the other chapters for it is written in a really big notebook and the boss would probably be curious if he saw me holding it while typing. I'll be a dead meat for sure! Tsk tsk…

Oh thank you for reviewing and reading my other stories guy! They are all happily devoured by yours truly.

Oh, well, review please! I know you want to. ^^. *Drops dead after a reader pulled a trigger*


	2. Drunk

_**Drunk **_

**(One shot)**

**By: MNH**

**Words:**_ 719_

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King, not mine, will never be mine.

It's already half past eleven in the evening and Yoh was becoming more and more worried. A certain young blonde girl walked out today without so much a glance at him, He actually asked her where she's headed to but she ignored him completely and went out, which made him frown in confusion. _Did I do something wrong to make her angry? Or did I say something that irritated her? _He asked himself. He somehow couldn't understand girls. They are so complex, specially his fiancée.

He paced back and forth in the living room, thinking of what could've angered Anna but couldn't think of an answer. _Maybe she's not really angry but she just didn't hear you asking her._ He reasoned. He glanced at the wall clock, and groaned. _It's almost midnight and she not here yet. Maybe, I should call the girls already._

When he was about to approach the phone, when he heard a girl giggling outside the Inn.

"Anna, stop, stop." It's Pilika, but he was quite sure it was Anna who was giggling a moment ago. "You're home now. Just go inside, okay?"

"I don't want to," Yoh heard his fiancée's voice again.

"Come on, Anna." Jun, Ren's older sister, whispered exasperatedly. "Your hubby is already waiting for you."

Curious, he went outside and saw the girls pushing Anna towards the Inn. When they heard the door slide, they all turned to look. "Oi! Yoh!" Jun yelled. "Come here and take your wife."

Yoh need not to be told for he had already advanced towards where the girls are. "What happened?" he asked.

"She drank too much. Someone called me and said that Anna's in their club and that she's really drunk. The girl who called told us that we should pick her up right away."

"Apparently, many guys were hitting on your fiancée. Be grateful that the girl kept them away from her while stopping her from going to them." Pilika added. Images of guys talking to her and touching her filled his thoughts and he found himself wanting to beat the hell out of them.

"Thanks," he said, pulling Anna to him and whispered, "Come Anna, let's go inside."

"Don't want," she pouted. "Want to go back there." Pointing her delicate fingers to the gate, probably she wants to go back to the club.

"Sweet, let's go inside. You have to take a shower first before going back there, right?"

"Shower?" she asked me, blinking innocently. Her face is all red, maybe because she drank too much liquor. He nodded and smiled down at her. "Then, we'll go back?"

"Yes. Come on," she willingly went inside with Yoh. Before completely shutting the door, he mouthed a small thank you to the girls. Anna went straight to the bathroom, excited to go back to where she went but he stopped her. "Anna…" She eyed him, huffing for delaying her shower. "Why did you go there?"

"It's fun," she squirmed out of Yoh's hold but he refused to let her go.

"It's fun to flirt with guys you barely know?"

"Yes. Why? Are you jealous?" she asked, pressing her soft hands on his chest.

"Anna…" he felt her hands caressed his chest, stopping right around his neck, playing with his chocolate locks. He felt his heart beat wildly. _This is not good. _His eyes resting upon his bride-to-be's eyes, which was looking at him with mischief. _Just what are you thinking, Anna-chan?_

He saw how she seductively stared right to his orbs and down to his lips, licked her lips and tiptoed to reach out to him. She stopped, their lips just a few centimeters away from each other as she breathed huskily, "Do you want to kiss me?"

All thoughts of his fiancée's actions gone, jealousy was already set aside, and all he could think of was kissing those pink tinted lips. Before he knew it, his head was already leaning down, his fingers tilting Anna's.

He noticed Anna slowly closing her eyes, giving in to their moment when she suddenly gagged. And then another retch…

_Uh-oh… it was inevitable… She's drunk after all…_

**A/N: **Hi! Mina-san! MNH here, back with the second story. Hope you liked it! ^^.

I also updated Over and Let's Make This Last. If you can still a lot a few minutes for the stories, you can find it on my profile page.

Oh, R & R! Makes my crappy days feel so right! Yeah! Buzz!


	3. Surprise! Part I

_**Surprise**_

_**Part I: The Plan and the Guardians**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

"Onii-chan, don't put it on yet!" Pilika hollered at his brother. They were preparing a celebration for their friends, namely Yoh and Anna. They had been married for one year now and they wanted them to feel that it's really special.

So one afternoon, three days before the said day, they went to manta's house (mansion, rather) and planned everything out. They have been telling the two beautiful people so many excuses these three days just to surprise them.

"But Tammy-chan said it's okay!"

Pilika turned to the pink haired girl beside her, and raised an eyebrow. At this, the girl shook her head, "no, horo-kun, I said you can add it on later, not this very moment."

"See!"

"Stop it already; we have to get all things ready before they get back here from the meeting. Do you know how difficult it was to persuade those guardians to help us carry out the plan? Let's just do this real quick and wait till they arrive okay." Ren bellowed, looking more like a lion now rather than a shark.

Meanwhile, at the meeting, the guardians were having a hard time delaying the King and his Queen. For sure even they were really buying the reason they are giving why they are needed to have a meeting urgently. And Anna was already eyeing them suspiciously.

"What is this meeting really for," Anna asked. "If you don't know, we really have a very important thing that we have to do back at home. So if you don't have something urgent and this is just a bluff, I would like to suggest that you run now…"

Yoh chuckled, "Anna, now. Don't be so mean." He looked at the flustered guardians. "What really is the point of having us here, gentlemen?"

Their eyes unconsciously darting towards Anna's and they paled as they saw her scowl. "Uhm, I g-guess w-we have t-to…"

The blonde itako took Yoh's hand right then and pulled him out of his seat. "I think it would be better if you think first of what you "urgently" need to tell us. Just give us a call if you are quite sure you can talk straight." She said, dragging Yoh while muttering 'such a waste of time' and 'we could've been somewhere'.

At the table, the two guardians they left were still in shock.

"That's the King's wife?" the one with the gray streaked hair whispered.

"Yeah. I heard that she's really scary but I thought they were just kidding." This particular guardian had a reddish brown hair. They are both intelligent looking individuals. But hey! If you are in front of the "Anna Kyouyama", it doesn't really matter who you are or what you are. She's just not that kind of person who would consider title or position in the government.

"That's right. I also thought it's just a joke because I saw the King before and he seems not to be the person who would fall in love to such kind of girl."

"Shhhh! She might hear you!"

"She's not here anymore. Don't worry. But we need to inform that pointed hair guy of what happened."

"They surely won't be able to finish it before they arrive."

"It's not our fault."

"Yeah, who should we blame then? Miss Anna?"

"No! Of course not! It's their fault for not informing us earlier and … and warning us how terrifyingly intelligent and witty yet stunningly beautiful the queen was."

**AaAaA**

"Guys, bad news. The guardians called." Ren announced upon entering the kitchen. It was now so messy. Various utensils and kitchen wares are everywhere plus the ingredients of the food there were trying to make can also be seen on the table, at the counter, near the sink, on a chair and even on the floor.

"Why?"

"They said that Anna and Yoh left and that they are now on their way here! We need to hurry." Ren now walked towards the fridge and closed the open door and picked up a piece of onion rolling on the floor.

"Since it's a one hour drive back home, we can still sort things out and finish everything on time. But please no arguments and no silly acts, okay?" Jun exclaimed.

They all proceeded to do their task in concentration as they think of what Anna will do to them if she sees the chaos right now that was her home.

**A/N:** Whoops. I planned to write a short story for y'all because I am extremely happy. It's my birthday so decided to give a treat. Unfortunately this (Surprise) is going to be a three part story. I couldn't pos the other updates for LMTL and Over because it's not done yet. Nearly, but not yet. I have to check grammar and make it more interesting. I'll post the other three parts tomorrow.

I moved the computer on the second floor, in my mom's room since my internet connection has really good signal there. Haha. So I need to stop now before my mom kick me out of their room. Haha, Apparently, they want to sleep early tonight.

Happy Birthday to me! And here's a gift to you! ^^.


	4. Surprise! Part II

_**Surprise**_

_**Part II: Playful Talk**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

"Anna, what are we going to do back at home?" Yoh asked. Anna insisted that they go to the mall first before going home. They were now making their way out of the cab, Yoh holding Anna's hand, helping her out of the cab.

"Why do you think that is?" she shot back. Yoh just shrugged. They entered the building and went straight to the department store. "Don't tell me you don't remember!"

"What do I have to remember?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, Kami-sama. I can't believe you!" she jerked her hand from his and stalked off.

"Hey, Anna! That's the exit!"

"I know. I changed my mind. I don't want to go shopping anymore!" she yelled not turning back. But then, Anna heard him laugh. She whirled and sauntered back to her husband, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Come on." He grabbed her shoulders, turned her towards the door and pushed her out of the mall.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked.

"You want to go out, right?"

"Huh?"

He laughed again, "Come on. Let's go somewhere."

"I don't want to." She refused to let him pull her with him.

"Why?" he questioned. She looked like she's about to give him some nagging, opening and closing her mouth but she decided against it. She huffed and turned her back on him, crossing her arms in front of her.

"None of your business."

If she didn't turn, she would've seen the gentle eyes looking down at her. Yoh sighed and stepped near her. Anna can feel him right behind her. _He's so close. _A blush was slowly crawling up her cheeks. His voice sent shivers down her spine as he whispered just behind her ear, "I didn't forget…" living a light kiss.

Anna couldn't help but smile at his words and actions. "Really?" She tried very hard not to give out what she's feeling, making her voice sound detached.

"Come on. I know you are hungry. Let's eat."

"But we need to go to the mart. We run out of supplies yesterday," she protested, the disguise already forgotten.

"No we don't need to but. This is a very very special day so I booked a restaurant for us. Besides, it's already late to cook something and you said you are hungry now, right?"

"Yoh…"

"Nah. Not now, sweet. You can give me your thank you kiss later," he sniggled at her expression.

"Who said I am going to give you a thank you kiss? What's there to thank for?" she snorted, hiding her face from Yoh.

"You really don't think there is something to be thankful for this day? Are you sure about that?" seeing his impish smirk at her, she smiled sweetly at him and hug him. "Come on let's eat. I am famished."

"Ha! I didn't know you are afraid of me. I haven't said anything yet," taking in the beauty of his wife. She's wearing a short black, Coco long sleeve dress knitted on top, the skirt A-lined, showing a bit more than what he wanted her to. _Well, it's okay if she'll wear this dress when I am the only one around. Don't like sharing at all._

"I am not. I truly am hungry now." She reached out to him. "Where are we headed?" She fixed his tie gingerly.

"Is that so? Hmm. Just wait and see." Playfully snuggling up with his wife as they settle down, once again, in a cab.

_Just can't wait to see where we're going…_ "Yoh, where…" but before she could even state the question, she was unable to continue for he put his finger on her lips and whispered,

"It's a surprise…."

**AaAaA**

A/N: Yay! I finish writing the second part on my birthday too! Yay! But the real surprise? I don't think I can post it tonight. Hehe. Tomorrow.. Tomorrow… I love Ya! Tomorrow! G'night evieone!


	5. Surprise! Part III

**Surprise**

**Part III: Surprise #1**

**(Standard Disclaimer)**

Just can't wait to see where we're going… "Yoh, where…" but before she could even state the question, she was unable to continue for he put his finger on her lips and whispered,

"It's a surprise…." Anna pouted. This is not very like the Anna all shamans are afraid of. But it's just the two of us so sometimes she would drop her cold and indifferent mask and act like this every now and then. "Now, turn around and…" he whirled her around and put blinds on her eyes.

"Why do I have to put this on?"

"It's a surprise so you have to bear with me okay? If I tell you why then it won't be a surprise anymore. It would finally lead you to think of what I prepared."

"I promise to close my eyes and not peek!"

"No, no and a thousand times no, honey."

**AaAaA**

A few minutes later, Yoh and Anna are sitting in a cab, for the second time this day, Anna still blind folded.

"You know this is very uncomfortable…"

Yoh chuckled, and covered her hand resting on her lap. "Just be patient. We are almost there." True to his words, Yoh told the driver to stop and paid him an amount. He helped her out of the cab.

"Where are we?"

"It's a secret 'till we get there." Yoh answered but the fresh air gave the secret away. He knew Anna knows where they are right now but she hadn't seen the surprise yet so it doesn't matter.

She felt really nervous while walking. She knows that they at a beach because he can hear the gentle waves of it and the ocean scent.

"We are at the beach," she thought out loud.

"Yes we are that is why I asked you to where that flip flops." Yoh helped her to a boat and sat down beside her, He put an arm around her shoulders. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head gently. "No, I'm okay. We're going to an island?"

"Uh-huh." when he didn't add anything else she continued,

"Are you going to leave me there and go back here?"

Yoh laughed so hard after hearing the conclusion of his wife. "That's so funny Anna. Why would you think that?"

"Uhmm… Because you are already tired of living with me for a year and don't want to add anymore years?"

He laughed some more and found it hard to stop. "You know if I wanted you out of my life, I could've just killed you and bury you without anyone's knowledge." he heard her gasp. His face turned serious and spoke in the same manner. "I won't do that." The engine of the boat came to a stop and she felt her heart skip a beat, anticipating the surprise. "Be informed that this is just the first part of the surprise."

He helped her again out of the boat. He guided her to the right angle; of course she didn't know where that angle was for she had blindfolds. She felt his hands fumble on knot of the blindfold as it freed her eyes.

Her eyes squinted, adjusting to the light around her. The scene brought tears to hr eyes. The path she's going to take was lighted with candles. It was very bright and warm and at the end of the path was a round table covered with white cloth, where three candles and two set of silverwares are sitting. There was a violinist playing her favorite canon while Yoh was leading her down to the romantic dinner.

It was like she's walking down the aisle and getting married for the second vow. She giggled. "Would you like to share something Anna?"

"I just feel like we are getting married again after a year because of the music and with this walking down the aisle theme, well minus the wedding gown and the people and the bridesmaid and the best man and…"

"And instead of a priest waiting for us at the end of the aisle, we have a very delicious meal. Isn't it much better?" he finished her ranting.

"Ha! Yeah. I am pretty hungry now so we should hurry before I pass out on you and never see the next surprise."

"After you then, Madame…"

**A/N:**

Thank you so much to those who reviewed and wished me a happy birthday! Another update for y'all. I can't write it all at one go because I made a rule here in Scent and others. The minimum page for this is one and max is three. So I had to stop right there… haha.


	6. Surprise! Part IV

Surprise

_Part IV_

**_Hurry and Kiss Me_**

"It's a very delicious meal Yoh... Did you ask Ryu to cook for us today?" It's not new anymore that Ryu is an excellent chef. Tried and tested.

"Nah, dearest. They don't have a clue where we are right now."

"Oh."

"And... we won't be coming home tonight you, just to inform you..."

"Why? where are we going?" Anna asked, curious to what her husband is planning.

"It's part of the surprise Anna-chan! Don't ask questions. Anyway, where's my kiss?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"What kiss?" Anna trying to look confused. When Yoh pouted, she suddenly smiled. "Your surprise is not yet done so your kiss would have to wait 'till later."

Yoh groaned but flashed his sheepish smile. "Did you enjoy tonight's dinner?"

"Uhm. Let me think." after a moment, "I think I..."

"Uh-huh..."

"I-..."

Yoh waited eagerly for Anna to finish her statement.

"I think...not." Yoh's face fell.

"If I would rate it would probably just reach ninety-nine point nine percent. It is not a very good meal."

"Huh?" Yoh was confused. "You said it's not a very good meal yet your rate is 99.9%?"

"Yeah. It's not good."

"But.." Yoh tried to give his opinion but Anna vut him off.

" It's perfect."

"..."

"What?"

"Uh..." Yoh still regestering what Anna said. It was so funny that Anna can't keep a straight face anymore. She laughed so hard at her hubby's expression.

"Oh, Yoh. Don't worry too much okay? So what's the next surprise?"

"There..." he said, pointing at the ferry half a kilometers away from the private island. Anna tried to squint her eyes to see what's so special about the ferry but the lights are all. She realized that it is slowly moving towards them little by little. It's pretty dark out there and she couldn't see well what's in the ferry. When it finally neared teh shore, it's still as normal as a common ferry.

"Yoh?" She was about to ask him but he just hushed her.

"Just watch and stay here okay. I'll just go get something. She nodded and waited for something to happen. Then there were suddenly fireworks lighting the dark night sky. Fireworks of different colors, different effects, some has sounds some looks like a very colorful shower of stars.

"It's so beautiful," with one last fireworks the lights of the ferry was switched on. It was decorated with flowers of various kinds and balloons of different shapes. At the very top of teh ferry, there's a banner saying "Happy Anniversary, my queen." Her eyes started to water and she couldn't help but smile at the wonderful sight.

There were other people in the ferry but they seem to know what's happening. They were all shouting and screaming excitedly then a spotlight was focused at the very center of the make-believe stage. People on the ship were now syelling and moving their body to the rhythm of the music. Wait... This is...

"I'll never be able to give up on you so never say goodbye, and kiss me once again."

"Awaya Ringo!" Anna exclaimed. "Oh my goodness. It's Awaya Ringo!"

"atashi wa zettai anata no mae ja, samezame naitari shinai desho kore wa tsumari tsune ni jibun ga ANAAKIIna anata ni niau tame gendai no SHIDO VISHASU ni tejou kakerareru no wa tada atashi dake"

(Translation: I'm directly in front of you – I'm not going to weep silently, am I? Actually, it's all so that I match with your ideals of anarchy. I'm the only one who can put a modern day Sid Vicious in handcuffs.)

Anna sang along with her favorite singer singing her favorite song. She totally forgot about her husband and that this is their Anniversary. Even the crowd watching in the ship were also singing along with them.

"chigau seifuku no joshikousei wo me de otteru no shitteru no yo?naname ushiro atamarahen ni itai hodo shisen kanjinai kashira sorya atashi wa kirei toka bijinna TAIPU de wa nai keredo kocchi muite"

(Translation: Your eyes are chasing after some high school girls in a different uniform. I wonder if you can feel my glare fixed painfully on the back of your head. So I may not be the pretty or gorgeous type, but look this way.)

Then her phone rang. As much as she wanted to just turn the phone up. It's was their friend, Pirika, who's calling. /It could be something important.

"Hello?"

"Anna? Where are you?"

"Uh somewhere. I do not know where this is. Why?"

"Go home now. Aren't you going to celebrate your anniversary?"

"Huh? We are. Actually, Yoh prepared something for..."

"What?" Pirika yelled, making Anna cringed at the sound.

"Don't shout!"

"Oh sorry... What time will you and oh be home?" she sweetly asked.

"Well, he said we won't be going back home tonight. Just lock all the doors and..." but her voice was suddenly caught midsentence.

"doko ni datte anata hodo no hito nante inai yo. Atashi shika mitenai no yo. Imasugu ni koko de kiss shite"

(Translation: There isn't a person like you anywhere. I only have eyes for you. Hurry up and kiss me here)

She's hearing a very familiar voice singing. It was not Ringo anymore.

"Hello.. Anna? Anna? Oi! Anna we-" however, Anna didn't hear every single word she was saying. All her ears was now listening to the man siging his love for her.

She didn't even realize that she was being led to stairs. She walked like she's in a daze. Her tears flowing down her cheeks as she walked nearer to her husband.

Yoh smiled at her and helped her up the ferry. He stopped singing but the music is still there.

"Anna-chan, Don't go anywhere; if it's not with me I won't let you. I'm not looking at anyone but you, so hurry up and kiss me here." he said, reciting the last words of the song, while Ringo hum at the background,making the moment so perfect for the both of them.

"Yoh... I-, I- don't know what to say." she said wiping her tears, which proves to be hopeless for she's still conyinuesly crying.

"Then don't say a thing. I am here to collect your debt..." he still teased her even if they are in front of so many people. Teh crowd are all silent, witnessing a very sweet celebration of the couple. He smirked at her and sang the very last line of the song... " so hurry up and kiss me here."

Anna tiptoed to reach him and bestowed her husband his award for this amazing night they have. Their lips found one another as they shared a sweet and true kiss, unaware of their surroundings and of the people wolf-whistling at them.

**~o~******

**Don't go anywhere;****  
**** if it's not with me I won't let you.****  
**** I'm not looking at anyone but you,****  
**** so hurry up and kiss me here******

**~o~**


	7. Christmas With You

**Story:** Scent and others (A collection of stories)

**Title:** Christmas with You

**Words:** 1370

**A/N:** This one is pretty long for a drabble but I love it still, hope you do too! I wrote this last year for Christmas but I was unable to post it. .. I feel so guilty not updating my other stories. T-T So, here we go. This is hopefully the start, me updating again. I was actually hoping that I would update all stories at once. But I could not finish all that Christmas time So I felt so frustrated, I forgot that I have this one to be posted . SORRY!

**Warning**: Slight OOC-ness… You have been warned... :))

* * *

_**Christmas with You**_

_midori_

We hosted a house party for Christmas tonight and all our friends came and celebrated it with us.

Ren and Jun Arrived from China yesterday and helped us with the preparation.

Faust and Eliza came too not long after the two Chinese siblings arrived. Eliza had been so sweet helping me with cooking so I left it with her and Tamao. She asked for it.

The rest of Yoh's friend came late in the evening today, just before the party started. I am not that of a party person so I just ate silently at the corner not minding the people around me.

I discreetly looked around as my eyes scanned the whole room, looking for a certain brown-haired shaman.

At last my eyes caught his orange headphones.

He's having so much fun. He's dancing with this pretty girl, not even bothering to ask his OWN fiancé at that.

I glared at the happy scene. Who cares? I am happy being alone here. I don't need his attention.

I heard someone chuckled beside me. I whipped my head towards the owner of the voice and shifted my glare towards him. "What?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Looks like you want to slaughter someone today?" My soon to be brother-in-law is here to annoy me again.

"Yeah. Sure." I replied with my usual bored voice. "Do you want me to start my slaughtering spree with you? Please do the honors of being the first one."

He suddenly held both of his hands up, as if surrendering. "Hey, hey. I am just stating a fact. You really look like you want to throw a spear right at my poor brother and that pretty lil girl.

"No I do not. But if you insist, I would gladly do so just that I want to practice first…. on you…"

"Okay, okay. I am out before I drop dead here." He said sniggering while walking away from me.

I then looked back at my flirt fiancé and his girl but he's nowhere insight.

I don't feel like spending my time here anymore.

I stood up and left the glass of wine on the table.

"Anna, where are you going?" Pirika asked.

"Do I need to report my actions to you?" I snapped at the poor ainu.

"No, I am sorry. Go ahead."

I feel sorry for her but then I am so pissed off that Yoh chose to be with that person rather than with me.

I just have to be alone and reflect for some time to calm my nerves. I opened the door of my room, sliding it gently, stepped in, and sliding it back to close it.

I was shocked to see him in my room but I still kept my cool. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Anna!" He waved at me and continued to smooth the covers of my bed.

"What do you think are doing?"

"Hmmm. I asked the visitors to stay here overnight since it's already very late." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"And so? what's the connection of you asking them to sleep here with you being in my room?"

"Well, you see I lent my room to the girl I met awhile ago. The one who Ryu came with? I asked the others if I can go sleep with them but they said that the rooms were already full so I guess, I have to sleep in here with you." he said, scratching his head a bit and his goofy smile on his face once again.

"Why don't you sleep with that girl then? I am sure she'd gladly offer you that advantage." I sarcastically murmured, but he still heard it though.

"Hmmm. I don't know. I don't think I would be comfortable with sleeping in a room of a person a barely know. I'd rather be here with you."

"Do you want to die?"

"Hmmm. Sure. hehe." He then jumped in the bed and cuddled one of my many pillows. "Hmmmm smells good."

I threw one of my slippers at him but he has really good reflex. Ha. That's because of my training. I feel so proud. hehe.

Anyway, I have to drag him out of my bed. I walked briskly towards my bed and grabbed his left foot, dragging him out of the bed.

"Noooo!" He screamed, and held on the headboard.

"Get out. I don't want you here!" You think I'd welcome you with open arms after seeing you flirting with that girl. No way boy.

I finally grew tired. My hands already aching and my feet grew so tired. I felt myself falling on my knees. "Yoh. Go out now. I don't want you here. I am serious." I mumbled. I can't really yell at him anymore, I feel so exhausted.

He slowly got off the bed and sat down on the floor in front of me. My face covered with my blonde locks. "You really are so stubborn. Look at what you did… You tired yourself out."

I glance up at him through my disheveled hair. "Your fault." I answered softly.

He smiled at me and reached out to brush the curtain of blond hair out of my face. "Yeah. My fault. Come."

I cried in surprise as I felt him lifting me up. "Yoh!"

"I'll get you to bed. You are pretty tired now." he said, while lowering me down to the bed.

I thought he already gave up on sleeping with me but after laying me down on the soft bed, he lie down on the other side of it.

"Oi! I told you…" I started but he cut me off.

"Yes. Yes. I know. I'll go out later after you doze off. Okay?" He said closing his eyes. "Go sleep now. I'll go out later."

As much as I wanted to sleep, I just can't. He is so near me and I can feel his every move. I can hear his soft breathing.

And it is so cold. It's winter so can you imagine how cold it is now? I reached for the blanket to cover myself with my eyes still closed.

I felt him shift his position again but I don't want to open my eyes so I kept my eyes shut even though I so want to see if he already left.

Then I felt warm. Voluntarily, my eyes shot wide open and I was shocked to see him so close to me. His chest just a few inches above me. He is trying to cover the both of us with the blanket.

He must've sensed that I was watching him since he looked down and grinned at me.

"Pretty cold, right? Here you go, blanket. To keep you warm."

I enjoyed the warmth that the blanket gave but what surprised me the most was his next move.

"Come here, Anna-chan." He murmured, pulling me to him. I landed just right in his arms. His right arm cradling my head like a pillow and his left snaked around my waist, pulling me closer and much closer to him.

"What–,"

"Shhh… just sleep okay? Don't think of anything. Don't think of that girl. And I won't think of my Aniki with you awhile ago."

"Hao?–,"

"Yes, saw you with him. I just– well. You are with me now. That's what matters." he murmured and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Merry Christmas… I always love spending my special days with you…"

"Yoh…" Hearing his name from me, he pushed me just a few inches away from him and looked down at me.

"Hm?" He asked.

I shook my head and broke our eye contact. This feeling. This …

His hand held my chin up, I thought, forcing me to look back at him but as I complied I saw his face coming close to mine.

My eyes stared back at him then to his lips, my eyes drooped down as I welcome his kiss.

It was sweet, loving, and hungry. I craved for more and locked my arms around his neck. Our breath mingling. My heart thumps crazily.

When we stopped, we were both out of breath but with a smile on both our faces.

"Merry Christmas, Anna-chan."

* * *

** _How was it? Please be kind and give poor midori some love and click that review link! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! 3_**


	8. Don't Cry

** .**

* * *

**Don't Cry**

by: _midorinohime_

-XxX-

_It's okay baby please don't cry,_  
_This long journey is about to end._  
_But someday, we will meet again,_  
_In the next life, we will see each other again_

* * *

Anna felt a soft caress on her cheek. She smiled sweetly as she held it in place with her own small hand before letting her eyes flutter open.

Her husband's face greeted her as she felt him continuously rub her cheeks affectionately with the pad of his thumb. He lovingly gazed down at her as she brushed away the brown locks curtaining his face as he hovered above her.

He leaned down to capture her lips, gently kissing her. She closed her eyes and let him nibble and suck on her lips. The next moment his mouth and hands were all over her, making her feel sensations she wanted to experience once again. He trailed wet kisses down her creamy neck as he gathered her arms around his neck.

It's all too good to be true. She didn't want to open her eyes afraid that this is just one of her dreams. She felt tears run down her freely as she called his name. Softly whispering his name. Calling out to him to take her once again. In between the sobs, she felt him hug her tight as if not wanting to ever let her go.

She continued to call out his name, salty tears washing her delicate face, but he wasn't answering her. She didn't have a choice but to let her eyes wander around her room.

It was dark. and cold. Like it has always been for two years. She hoisted herself up to sit down on her queen size bed, hugging herself as she felt the chilly breeze from to open window.

She bent her head down and broke down realizing what had just happened. She dreamt of him once again. But it wasn't because she dreamt of him why she was crying but because it ended.

Anna always anticipates nights for it enables her to see him once again. To feel him, to touch him to see him gazing back at her with his expressive brown eyes. Only at night, she's given a chance to be with him. In her dreams, late at night.

But it always ends up like this. Her waking up broken than ever, realizing that he'd never come back. That it was God's plan for him to be taken away from her. But her stupid heart, even though it has been two years, wouldn't let go. It still clings to the dreams she'd been having each night since he left.

Anna continuously cried asking why she allowed herself to wake up, clutching her hands near her heart; she turned to gaze at the framed photo lying beside her.

He was smiling, a comforting smile she so loved. Her eyes traveled up to his eyes, and just like that, her cries grew louder and more heartbroken for his eyes looks as if he wanted to call out to her, "Baby..." she closed her eyes once again imagining his voice and his goofy smile.

"Crybaby, why are you crying again?" he would say. "Please don't Cry, baby."

As she remembered what he would often say, she tried to smile once again and hugged the photo near her heart. "You'd break my heart if I see you cry again..."

Those words rang inside her head as she welcomed slumber, praying to let him enter her dreams once again...


End file.
